Just Another Alternate Universe
by FauxPassGG
Summary: We all know how the story goes. Vincent gets stuck in Springtrap after killing 5 kids, all the guards die, blah blah blah. But what if he didn't kill the kids? Would everything be different? After all, this is just another alternate universe, so what could possibly stay the same? (Originally published on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

His name. His name was Vincent Afton. Was. Now he was spring trap. He sighed as he leaned against the building's wall. He had hoped to end it by burning Fazbear's Fright down, but it didn't end. He was still here. So he came back. Back to where it all started. The now vacant Fredbear's Family Diner. The building had been vacant for years now. It was here he got his ambition to kill, and kill he did. Perhaps that was what killed him. The ghosts had attacked him, and he hoped to escape by hopping into a springlock suit. He never left it. The suit had caught, and he died. Yet he was still here. Trapped. He angrily punched the wall, the circuitry inside the suit groaning in resistance. He wished he could do it again. Suddenly, a bright light shone through the pizzeria, and he was engulfed inside it. Panicking, he tried to run, but the light swept him into it. The light was so blinding, and suddenly, darkness. 

"Vincent? You alright there? You kinda zoned out on me." Vincent opened his eyes. He was staring into a locker. Some clothes were strewn around and a schedule was taped to the door. He turned, finding the source of the voice. His breath hitched: the speaker was Mike Schmidt. But he was dead! Vincent had made sure he passed on his 6th night! Mike gave him a weird look. "Okay... I'll leave you to it. Just don't take too long, you have to go relieve Scott." With that, Mike slowly backed away. Turning again to face the locker, he noticed a mirror hanging from the door, grabbing it, he stared at his reflection. He was free of the suit. But where was he? As he riffled through the locker, he found a map labeled "Fazcorp Industries: Emergency Evacuation Locations." On it, the main security desk was circled. He decided to head there. As he walked with the map in his hand, he looked at himself. An ID badge was clipped to his shirt pocket, with a few pens. A hat was on his head labeled Fazcorps Security. His uniform was similar to the one he wore at the pizzeria. OK, so he was evidently a security guard. But where was he? He turned the corner and reached the security desk, a circular desk with two people currently seated there. "Well, took you long enough." The first man said. Vincent recognized him as "Phone guy," Scott. Near him was none other than Jeremy Fitzgerald. Both men were dead: Scott killed on his last week and Jeremy dead after Mangle bit his face off. Yet here they both were. Scott had gotten up and left while Vincent was thinking, and he guessed he was meant to relieve him. Sliding in a chair next to Jeremy, he noticed a computer. Perfect. He decided to let Jeremy handle anyone who came to the desk, and booted up the search engine. Taking a deep breath, he searched Fazbear Entertainment. No results. He raised an eyebrow. There weren't even any news articles about the disasters that occurred there. Strange. He searched up Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The only thing that came up was some indie game by a guy named Cawthon. For the next 15 minutes, he searched up everything he could about his previous job. Bite of 87. Missing Children. Dead guards. Every search brought up nothing. He leaned back in his chair, soaking up the information. Somehow, Fazbear Entertainment never existed. Guards were never murdered. Children weren't killed. Taking a breath, he went back to the computer, gathering information on Fazcorp Industries and his life. 2 hours passed, and he had surfed through enough information to figure out enough. He was a security guard at Fazcorp Industries, a leader in technical innovation. Somehow, he had moved to another dimension. An alternate universe, where the bite never happened. Where he never killed 5 children. This was his chance, his chance to start over. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "Hey, you alright there? You've been quiet." Jeremy asked. Vincent smiled. "I've never been better."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, the reports from Fritz are in. He says we're due for another system upgrades." Bonnie reported to his boss. Freddy Fazbear nodded. "Didn't we just get an update? Hmm... I guess we could set a day aside to do that. He gazed up at his board: His brother Goldie, his advisors Bonnie and Ted, his security chief Scott, his chief of staff Chica and his absent technical leader Fritz. Of course there were other managers and leaders, but these were the ones closest to him. "Alright. I'll put your plan into motion, Ted. Meeting adjourned." As the leaders left the meeting room, Vincent walked past with Jeremy. "Meetings done. Guess I'm headed off. Lucky I don't have the night shift." Jeremy mused. Vincent laughed. "Yeah, night shift sucks. Trust me, I speak from experience." As the two left the building, Vincent felt like he was being watched, but he couldn't tell from where.

Across the street, Mari watched the two guards with suspicion. He had a bad feeling about one of them. "You coming Mari?" Her friend Tia called. Mangs grabbed her arm "C'mon Mari! I don't want to be late!" Mari tore her gaze from the men and ran to join her friends.

Vincent watched as Jeremy drove off. He had reached a dilemma: Did he have a car? He had no clue. He didn't have any keys on him. He decided to head back to his locker and check for keys. As he opened his locker, Mike came in. "Hey." He nodded. "Hey." Vincent responded. He found a ring of keys, so he grabbed it. He walked with Mike back to the entrance, making light conversation. "You taking Sunday's night shift?" Mike asked. Vincent nodded. "Yeah. Figured I'd come back. Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you always do." Suddenly, Vincent stopped. "Isn't the tech center supposed to be locked?" He only thought of this because he skimmed through a procedure book to get an idea of what he was supposed to be doing. "Hey, yeah... Something's wrong." Mike said, narrowing his eyes and drawing a flashlight. Entering, Vincent's sharp eyes quickly spotted someone trying to steal a computer. "Freeze!" He shouted before tackling the figure to the ground. 

Foxy sighed as he started the car. His partner, Bon, was finishing off a bag of chips. The radio suddenly crackled to life. "Unit 87, we got a call of an apprehended intruder at Fazcorps Industries." Foxy rolled his eyes. It seemed people were always trying to break into that place. And lucky him, that place was on his patrol route. Just last week he had to stop some crazy guy protesting a project. He picked up the receiver inside his squad car. "Roger that, dispatch. On route." Turning the engine, he shot a glance at his partner. "Fazcorp again, huh?" She mumbled through a mouthful of chips. "Yep." Just another day on the job.

As the two officers entered the building, Vincent dusted himself off one more time, a smile on his face. The burglar was handcuffed and sitting against the wall. It was weird feeling for him, to be a hero. He always thought he was the villain. Foxy and Bon gave each other an amused glance. It was rare the Fazcorps ever caught any of the criminals who robbed them. They took witness reports, and Bon began doing an interrogation. The man's name was Henry. He opened a ventilation panel and hid inside until the staff left, then planned to steal a few things and sell them. As they finished the interrogation, voices suddenly rose. "What the hell is going on here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie stormed through the door. "What is it this time?" Foxy had made so many stops as Fazcorps the he knew most of the guards and advisors by name. "We got a call that one of your guards apprehended a robber." Bon patiently explained. It wasn't their first time dealing with the angry advisors. Before Bonnie had a chance to say anything else, Freddy came in. "Bonnie, calm down ,I'll deal with this." As he left, Freddy made a gesture to Foxy and the two went into the hallway while Bon read the robber his rights. "Good to see you again Foxy, though not the most ideal circumstances." Freddy said. Foxy scoffed. "Don't think it's right for us to meet under any circumstances. He leaned against the wall. Freddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Lieutenant now, hmm?" He asked, trying to make light talk. "Cut the crap. Why did you want to see me?" Freddy took a breath. "Well... You know Bonnie." Foxy rolled his eyes. "Right. Dumb question." Freddy cleared his throat. "I was thinking... About asking him out." Foxy raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one." He commented. "So now you come out to me as gay, huh? You're the ultimate hypocrite." Freddy sighed again. "Look, I said I was sorry, that was years ago. I was young... And dumb..." Foxy laughed. "And you still are. Look, if you want to ask him out, just go for it." Freddy perked up. "You think he'd say yes?" Foxy nodded. "Of course. You're the industrial genius heading a billion dollar company. Hell, I'd date you if I were him." Foxy gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "But don't get any ideas." Freddy blushed and Foxy winked at him before leaving.

(Time skip)

Vincent smiled as he leaned back in his chair. He really got used to this new life. He had spent the past week lounging around the security kiosk and flirting with an intern, Cindy. Something always felt off, however. It always seemed like he was bored, like a part of him was missing. He twriled a pencil between his fingers. Last night when he slept, he dreamed that he felt truely happy, standing over dead bodies with a knife in his hands. Vincent had plugged his headphones into his laptop and was watching a show called Arrow. "He wanted me to regain my killer instinct," Oliver was saying to his sister Thea. Vincent paused Netflix for a second. Killer instinct. Was that what he needed to do? Regain his killer instinct? He thought about that for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, it's set up." Mangs said as she entered the room. "They finally answered, huh? Took them long enough." Tia scoffed. Mari didn't say anything. "You all right?" Mari snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah." In truth, she wasn't. The security guard had been bothering her all week. "I was just thinking. About the kids and the secret santa. You now, give gifts and stuff." Chi laughed. "Maybe give life too. Candy can boring as hell sometimes." Mari smiled, but deep inside, she still felt suspicion and a bit of fear.

Freddy tapped his pencil impatiently on his desk. He had been jumpy the entire day. It was the day he decided to ask Bonnie out. He took a deep breath before pushing open the door into the main lobby. Inside, Bonnie was directing a few interns in unpacking a christmas tree. Ornaments were strew about, and some workers and guards were beginning to decorate. "Hey Bonnie." Bonnie looked up. "Hey, Freddy. What's up?" Freddy motioned to the hallway. Once they were alone, Freddy began talking. "So... um... do you... Remember?" Bonnie looked confused. "Remember what?" Freddy took another breath before talking again. "Remember when Foxy came out as bisexual last year? And how I teased him about it for a while?" Bonnie slowly nodded. "Yeah... I'd like to forget that. But why do you ask?" Bonnie asked, narrowing his eyebrows. "Well... it turns out I'm a hypocrite. As in... I'm gay." Bonnie stood still for a moment. "Um... ok?" "So... the reason I'm telling you this is because... Well... Do you want to go on a date with me?" Freddy half mumbled. Bonnie didn't respond for a moment. "Well... Uh... sure...?"

Vincent lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt empty again. The feeling of boredom has grown worse over the week. He knew he had to do something. He thought about his old life and how it felt to kill. It hadn't felt bad, sure it shocked him how much blood could come out of a wound, but he got used to that. He thought again. Maybe there was a way he could be the hero... And the villain. He slowly smiled. He liked the sound of that.

Later at Fazcorps, Vincent walked into the security kiosk. Scott didn't say anything, as usual, but just left as soon as he saw Vincent, despite the fact that Vincent was half an hour early to his shift. Guess Scott had better places to be, Vincent thought as he rolled his eyes. He took a binder off the shelf and flipped it open. Looking at the event schedule, he smiled. Perfect, there was a field trip from a local daycare coming that week. Taking a pencil, he went over to the column that said Guards on Duty and erased a name, Rachel, and put his own. This was going to be fun.

"Hey there LT, got a minute?" Foxy paused as he was about to leave the precinct. "Sure. What's up?" Another officer, Blank, had walked up to him. "Merry Christmas, Foxy!" Blank smiled as he passed a box to him. "Ah, thanks. Did you get my gift?" Blank nodded. The two were good friends and often exchanged gifts for Christmas. "One more thing. Captain needs a transcript or something from Fazcorps. Should be ready by Friday. I'd pick it up, but I have to take that day off to go visit my parents. Could you and Bon get it?" Foxy nodded. "Sure. We're probably going to get called there for some burglar anyways." Blank gave a small salute. "Thanks pal." "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent got into his car. Smiling, he turned on the radio. Today, he would feel whole again. He hummed along to the song that was playing.

 _I woke her up, late last night, told her something didn't feel quite right._

He mentally ran his plan through his head.

 _She looked at me, half asleep, and said you're crazy just go back to bed._

Ironically, Fazcorps was designing special suits for commercial and entertainment use.

 _I walked two miles, to be alone, felt the cool air against my bones. On second street, I'll second guess everything that I said._

The suits were still in development, but were relatively safe for adults. But smaller children could be crushed.

 _Are you near? Are you still going to save me from my fears? Are you still going save me?_

And if, hypothetically, a child was crushed inside the suit, who would notice a stab wound?

 _Beyond the hills, beneath the stars, by Saint Christopher I fell apart. The sun came up, so high above, I could not let myself be loved..._  
Then he could say another man led he children off. He could say he tried to fight him but was over powered. He smiled as he pulled into the snow covered parking lot. This would make a pretty decent Christmas present. To himself, of course.

Checking into the security kiosk, Vincent took a look at the other guards. Mike and Jeremy were there, Scott was assigning jobs, and a few other interns looked around. "I could have sworn I signed up... " Someone was saying. "Guess I just forgot." Shrugging, the rabbit guard wandered off from the kiosk, probably to go to the lounge.

"Alright, stay in your groups, use the buddy- Hey, no don't do that! Use the buddy system! Stay with your chaperone!" Mangs was calling out to the group of children. Mari double checked that all the members of her group were present. "Felix, here. Fred, there, Doug, here, Ben, here... William, here." Gathering the group of children together, they headed into the foyer, Mari froze. In the midst of all the purple uniforms, one stood out. Him. Mari felt herself tense up. She just didn't trust him."Uh, hello? Hello?" The microphone gave a bit of feedback. "Uh, hello, and welcome to Fazcorp industries!" After Scott finished the introduction, he assigned the groups with a guard to tour the building. Tia and Mari walked behind Vincent as they walked through the building. Mari was still distracted as Vincent droned on about what Fazcorp did. "We'll cut through here." Vincent said, unlocking a maintenance door. As the group went through the tunnel, Mari's fears climaxed. The door on the other end closed, and for a few moments, the entire room was shrouded in darkness. After a bit, another door opened, and the group was gone. Tia whirled around. Mari gasped. She realized that there was another door the guard must have led them through. "Great. Come on, we better catch up." Tia growled as the two raced through the tunnel.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where did Ms Tia and Ms Mari go?" One of the kids questioned. "Oh! We seem to have lost them. Well, they'll catch up later." Vincent said reassuringly as he led the kids into the robotics room. "Now, here is where we make special suits. Go have a look! They're very cool." As the eager kids ran into to the room, Vincent eased the door shut and discreetly locked it. He smiled. "Now, I need a volunteer."

Mari skidded to a halt. "They went in here." She began knocking on the door to the robotics room. She had seen the guard lead the kids inside and shut the door. She desperately tried to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked from the inside. Tia caught up to Mari. "Woah, calm down. We'll go back to the kiosk and find someone to open the door for us." Mari growled. "No. We need to call the police. Give me your phone." Tia sighed. "Why? I'm sure it was just an accident. Besides, my phone's dead." Mari began banging on the door. "It wasn't an accident. He had a knife, I saw." Tia suddenly paled. "A knife? Are.. are you sure?!" Mari nodded. "We'll have to get to a phone... Or run to the police station. No, that'll take too long..." "Wait!" Chi exclaimed "There are two officers in the lobby, remember! We saw them on our way in!" Mari suddenly froze. "Of course. Come on!" The two took off towards the lobby.

"Right, here's that transcript." Bonnie said as he handed Foxy the file. "Thanks. Hey, how was your date?" Bonnie blushed. "How did you know about that..." Foxy shook his head and smiled. "How do you think?" "Did he kiss you?" Bon teased. Bonnie blushed a deeper shade of red. The two officers laughed. The conversation was interrupted when Mari and Tia came skidding into the lobby. Scott looked up from the security kiosk. "Are you lost?" Mari shook her head. "That security guard, Vincent, he ditched us and led the kids into this lab and locked us out." Scott shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that... Which room was it? I can go unlock it." "The robotics room." Scott and Bonnie froze. "That room is supposed to be off limits... Are you sure?" Scott asked. "Positive." Scott grabbed his walkie talkie. "Vincent, where are you?" He waited for a response, but there was none. "Vincent, come in. Now." Still no response. Grabbing his security tablet, Scott tried to access the robotics room security camera only to find that it was disabled. "We better go check it out." Foxy said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Woah! This suit is sweet!" The excited kids were running around inside the robotics room. "You should see the insides!" Vincent cackled. "Um, are you sure? They don't look safe..." A kid with a nametag that read Fred said worriedly. Vincent smiled. "It's completely safe. Here, I'll help you get inside." Opening up a suit, he beckoned to the children to come closer. But before anyone could move to get inside, a banging sounded at the door. "Vincent! Open up!" It was Mike. The children were suddenly scared. "Should we answer? He sounds angry..." Dough said nervously. VIncent growled, shoving a table in front of the door. His hand clasped the handle of his custom knife (apparently he had an interest in sharp objects in this dimension as well). "Kids, get in the suit. That man wants to hurt you. The suit will protect you." Vincent had originally claimed that the kids got lost in the maintenance tunnel and were led by Fritz into the robotics room where he killed them. However, it seemed that someone had seen him and alerted the other guards. The kids hesitated. Sensing he had no time left, Vincent drew a knife. Fine, they would do this the hard way. The kids stared at the knife and started screaming, running into the corner. Felix backed away, eyes wide with panic, and knocked over a tool box. The huge crash made the banging at the door stop. Maybe Mike had given up. Suddenly, there was a second bang. Vincent whirled around to see a stack of equipment get knocked over, as a previously blocked door was forced open. Two cops in uniforms charged in, guns drawn, with Scott, Bonnie, and Chica at their heels. "Police! Drop your weapon!" "Freeze!" Vincent tried to slash at the cops, but Foxy used his baton to knock his knife out of his hands. Bon drove a knee into Vincent's back, and he came crashing to the ground. The kids were screaming and crying, as Chica and Bonnie tried to comfort them. Vincent felt his hands get cuffed, and Bon and Foxy drew him to his feet, holstering their pistols. "Vincent Afton, you are under arrest for attempted murder, and first degree kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you. You have the right to an attorney..." Vincent zoned out after that. He had failed again.


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent paced his cell. He felt oddly nervous. It was later that day, and he hadn't remembered much from when Foxy read him his rights. Just sitting in the back of the car, and passing through the precinct in a blur. They had told him what would happen, but he didn't listen. Suddenly, the holding cell grew dark. Turning, his throat went dry. The Springtrap suit phased through the wall, in an eerie ghostly glow. He backed up towards the door, trying to call for a guard, but he couldn't speak, only stare. The suit attacked him, he screamed in pain as the clamps dug into his skin, but no sound came out. He silently screamed, as the head of the suit clasped around him, and as the srpinglocks failed again and he was crushed. Vincent Afton was dead again. A dark figure in the corner clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disappointment. "You don't learn, do you? I guess some things just stay the same... No mater where you are."


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcfbfcc99b14ddd969b237340825b787""In other news, details about the security incident at Fazcorps Industries a few days ago have been released during a press conference. It was revealed that security guard Vincent Afton lured 5 children into a room and attempted to murder them. The daycare chaperones the children were with say the guard led them through a tunnel and abruptly took the children out through a separate door, losing them. One chaperone said, "It really was lucky we choose the right door. It turns out there were several; other ones in that maintenance tunnel, and by luck we saw the guard lead them through one." The police issued this statement: "The suspect was caught in the act by two officers who happened to be at the building on a separate task. We are very fortunate no one was harmed." Fazcorps has launched it's own separate investigation into the matter, and stated in a press release that they are very sorry that such an incident could have happened near the holidays. Mr. Afton will not be standing trial as he was found dead of a heart attack shortly after he was arrested. And now, the weather."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1a326c06d88bf042f73d70f50197905"END/p 


	10. Extra Chapter 1

"Sir, can I see some license and registration?" Bon asked impatiently. The pulled over car and the squad car sat in the shade of the Fazcorp building.. "What are ya charging me with?" The driver growled. Bon tried not to roll her eyes. "Sir, your license plate is out of date, you were over the speed limit and you ran a stop sign." Foxy had gone around to the other side of the vehicle, making the radio call to the precinct that the driver wasn't compiling. "I ain't showing ya nothing!" The driver barked. Foxy looked into the passenger window, and his face suddenly turned grim. "Sir. Step out of the vehicle." The driver growled again, rolling up his window. He looked like he was about to take off, but another squad car pulled up. Bon slowly reached for her taser. She knew Foxy wouldn't get aggressive unless he saw something. The driver growled at the sight of the other car, but opened the door. He got out, but very quickly. Bon saw him reach for something inside his pocket. "Gun!"Foxy called before tackling him to the ground. The driver fell into the snowy ground with a thug, and the gun he had concealed went flying. Within seconds, Bon and another officer were on top of him and handcuffed him, while another officer covered them by training a taser on the driver. As the driver was put into the squad car, swearing and cursing the officers, Foxy met with Bon and the other officers, Blank and Emil. "Well. That happened. What tipped you off?" Blank asked. Foxy opened the car door. "Saw that lying there." On the custom leather seat, a loaded pistol was there. "Saw him slowly reach for it while you talked." Bagging the gun, the officers continued to search the car. "Turns out this guy's got a warrant for aggravated assault." Emil concluded. Later, the other unit left with the prisoner, leaving Foxy and Bon waiting for the tow truck to impound the car. "Hey, thanks for that call. Didn't see the gun." Foxy shrugged. "Oh. It was , want to head to dinner later? If you don't have any plans..." Bon smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."


	11. Extra Chapter 2

"Mike! Finally." Mike Schmidt froze as he showed up to the security kiosk. The desk was swamped with people. Scott quickly ran out of the kiosk. "I got to get to the staff meeting. Take over. The information kiosk is shut down, so everyone is being redirected here." Watching the chief leave, Mike sighed as he took his position behind the desk. With Vincent dead and Jeremy sick, Scott and Mike were the only guards left on desk duty. Desk duty was usually boring, but today, it seemed like half of the town was there. A man came up to the desk. "Where is meeting hall 2-C? I have a presentation." "Second floor, third door on your left. Next?" An orange and black cat stepped up. "I've lost my friend. Can I make an announcement?" "Of course." Mike handed him the communication on the PA system. "Jon. If you can hear this, I'm eating your lunch." The cat handed Mike the mic (Heh) back. Mike rolled his eyes. "Next."  
A man in a purple suit came up. "Hi. Can you just pretend like you're talking to me?" Suddenly, a man in a cowl ran in. "WHERE IS HE?!" "Sir! Stop!" Two guards, Rachel and Mary, ran by and chased the cowled man out of the room. The purple suited guy sighed with relief. "Thanks." Mike shrugged. "Next." The people continued to pile up. "Yeah I've got a package for Vincent Afton." "He doesn't work here anymore. Next." "I need to talk to Fritz. I've got a great theory for his computer bug problem. Well, it's just a theory. But it's a good theory." "Take this visitor's tag, check the staff room. Next." A man in an environmentalist shirt came storming up. "You must shut down your development of the GenCar! It's a threat to the environment!" "Sir, if you have a complaint, take it to the complaints department, Ne-" The man slammed his hands on the desk. "I will not leave until I've talked with Freddy Fazbear himself." Mike sighed. "Sir, you're causing a scene. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man was defiant. "Call your boss, then I'll leave after he agrees with me to stop the GenCar development!" Mike turned on his walkie talkie. "Hey, we got a situation. Can you guys escort him out?" Rachel and Mary returned, and tried to get him to leave, but the man was enraged and would not leave. While the two guards struggled with him, Mike turned to the next guy, a black and white beagle. "I'm here to meet with Charlie." "Charlie's office is on the 5th floor, room 656." "Thanks." "Next!" A girl ran to the kiosk. "Where are the bathrooms?" "Down the hall on your right. Next!" "Hello, I'm here applying for the guard position." "Interview room 6, floor 2. Next." It went on and on for 15 had just finished with a guy looking for Chica's office. "Hello Mike. Busy day today?" MIke sighed. "You know it." Bon laughed. "What brings you two here?" "We got a call about a guy disrupting the peace and refusing to leave." Foxy said. "Oh, yeah he's over there. Some crazy environmentalist." Mike said. The man was still arguing with the two guards, who looked exhausted trying to talk to him. "Right. We'll get him out of your hair." The two officers left to deal with that. Another half hour passed. Mike yawned. His shift was almost over, and the crow had thinned out. Scott came back from wherever he had been. "Hey Mike, you mind taking tomorrow's shift too? The information desk is still closed..." MIke's eye twitched before he grabbed his coat and ran out. Scott shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll take the shift then."


End file.
